


after winter disappears (with us)

by TerraXV



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Not Human, M/M, do no copy to another site/app, moments throughout time, seasons au, winter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraXV/pseuds/TerraXV
Summary: For the longest time, Tomohisa remembers being told that one day it would be his role to look over winter. When the time came, he would take over for the Winter Guardian and have some control over the season to keep things at a balance. He would have a partner to help him and work with the ones that would watch over the other Seasons to help guide him with how to handle the new snowfall.As a child, Tomohisa wasn't exactly sure what he would be doing. All he knew was that the mark on the back of his right hand meant he would be next in line. He couldn't quite understand it just yet but it excited him all the same. He knew it was an important long time role and he couldn't wait for the day to come.| Tomohisa and Ryuji are Guardians of Winter. Some of their tasks are easy, while others not so much. But at the very least, they have each other for support through it all |
Relationships: Kitakado Tomohisa/Korekuni Ryuuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	after winter disappears (with us)

**Author's Note:**

> LET'S CELEBRATE BPRO SEASON 3 AND SWITCH GAME ANNOUNCEMENTS!! I've been missing BPro so much, I'm really happy it's continuing on~
> 
> I've actually been playing around with this au since I first saw the [Winter of Fantasia outfits ](https://b-project-nakedo.tumblr.com/post/170269780330/universal-studio-japan-b-project-collaboration)  
> and finally got inspired to start writing something! I've had a lot of fun working on this throughout the November and after hitting 24 pages, really glad I can finally post it! 
> 
> I may play around with this AU a little more in the future so I hope you enjoy reading!

For the longest time, Tomohisa remembers being told that one day it would be his role to look over winter. When the time came, he would take over for the Winter Guardian and have some control over the season to keep things at a balance. He would have a partner to help him and work with the ones that would watch over the other Seasons to help guide him with how to handle the new snowfall.

As a child, Tomohisa wasn't exactly sure what he would be doing. All he knew was that the mark on the back of his right hand meant he would be next in line. He couldn't quite understand it just yet but it excited him all the same. He knew it was an important long time role and he couldn't wait for the day to come.

***

That time came just a few years after he was told what his mark meant.

Before going to a Gathering, Tomohisa had overheard that the current Winter Guardian was stepping down. Their Partner had passed several years ago and it seemed the tole of both roles was finally showing. They had informed the people that watched over Tomohisa that they would be making an announcement that night, so that Tomohisa and whoever the other one that was chosen could begin preparing and training for the future.

It wouldn't be announced until later that evening and yet Tomohisa already found himself very anxious over it. Just earlier, the new Summer Guardian was announced and people were still talking about them. Tomohisa hadn't gotten the chance to see who it was because of the excitement it had caused with everyone wanting to see them. He wasn't sure what to expect when his turn came.

So preoccupied with his thoughts, he didn't hear someone approaching him until they had crashed right into him, hugging him tightly and snapping him out of it.

Tomohisa stumbled back, just barely stopping himself from slipping and taking this person down with him. “Wh-what the-!?”

“It's you! You're the one!” A cheerful voice sounded. "You're going to be the new Winter, right? I'm glad, I've been looking everywhere for you!"

The person that suddenly appeared in front of him had the brightest smile Tomohisa had ever seen. They seemed to radiate pure joy as they grinned at him. Short dark hair framed their face, parts of it pulled back with a flower clip that was almost the same shade of pink as their eyes.

This person had a natural warmth to them and before he could stop himself, Tomohisa blurted, “You're the new Summer?”

The child before him seemed startled. They took a couple steps back, looking confused. Like this, Tomohisa got a better look at them and was struck by how cute they were. Even more so when that smiled returned.

“I'm not part of Summer,” They laughed. They stepped closer again until they could peer right up at Tomohisa. Tomohisa felt his face burn at how close they were now. “I'm the same as you!”

“H-Huh?”

With a giggle, the person took Tomohisa's right hand in theirs, holding their left hand next to it. It was then Tomohisa saw they had they same pattern on the back of their hand.

A diamond with a snowflake inside.

Tomohisa felt his breath catch.

“I'll be your partner to watch over Winter! I'm Ryuji!”

***

Time moved differently for them. During their training, they're told how the stronger they get, the slower time feels. The longer they'll be able to remain Guardians for.

After that first meeting with Ryuji, Tomohisa didn't get to see him for almost a decade. They had to learn separately at first. Tomohisa had the current Guardian of Winter to learn from but it would be harder for Ryuji. The person who would have been his mentor was long gone and he would have to learn from another source. Tomohisa was reassured it wouldn't affect him any, but Tomohisa wasn't sure it wouldn't be without struggles.

When they finally got to see each other again, Tomohisa was once again struck by Ryuji's appearance. He was taller though still shorter than Tomohisa. His hair was longer in places and there was now pink in his hair that matched his eyes. Eyes that seemed to light up when he spotted Tomohisa.

Unlike that first meeting, Ryuji didn't run up to hug him though his steps were still quick to get to him. Something seemed different about Ryuji now that Tomohisa couldn't place, but one thing that didn't change was that smile.

It was slow at first, but after they started getting closer and preparing for their new roles together now, Ryuji smiled more and more. Despite knowing what he does now, Tomohisa still thinks his Partner could have easily been a Guardian of Summer.

***

There's always two Guardian's for each season. There has to be. Once a Season changes, the Guardian's of the previous Season fall into a deep sleep until their time to take over arrives again. But only one wakes up periodically to see how the other seasons are and use that to judge what to do with their own. Their Partner, however, remains asleep until the other deems it safe for them to awaken.

Once Tomohisa took over, it was his duty to control the temperament of the Season and how much it snows. How harsh it was, how calmly it would settle down. He was what welcomed it and saw it off into the next season. Some called him Winter's Prince and like a true Prince, he stayed by it's side no matter how long or short it would be for that year. Only once Spring was settled in place, would he be allowed to sleep.

Ryuji's role, however, was slightly more complicated.

A Winter Fae. A Snow Angel. Death's Frost. Any name could apply for what he did. He never took on a Title, so people call him as they like.

Ryuji watched over the life that took place during cold. Making sure the animals of the wild were okay, the plants that stayed remained strong. But he also had to take it all away if need be. That was his role for as long as there was snow around. He can't wake up unless there's snow with very limited exceptions. He struggles to stay awake once it begins to melt. Whatever energy he had left went into making sure things changed as smoothly as possible and it took a lot out of him to do it. Enough that he had to rest until the first snowfall was over once Autumn has passed.

Despite all that, Ryuji still enjoys the time he has while awake. He lights up when playing in the snow and pulling small tricks. Despite the cold, he's always so warm.

Tomohisa believes Ryuji could have been part of Summer.

Yet he's never seen the Season himself that Tomohisa tells him he reminds him of. Or any other Season for that matter.

***

During their fifth winter together, Ryuji brings it up after Tomohisa makes an offhand comment.

“I wonder what Summer is like...” Ryuji says thoughtfully. He's balancing on one foot on a fallen tree trunk. When he starts to waver, Tomohisa's quick to take his hand to balance him out. Ryuji gives him a small smile before hopping down. “You make it sound nice. I know we don't really get cold but I wonder what the heat is like that's not fire related.”

“Sorry, I forgot,” Guilt filled Tomohisa's chest. “You've never experienced Summer.”

“It's okay. I know it's not possible,” Ryuji reached down, scooping up a handful of snow. “I fall asleep just as Spring arrives. It would be nice to at least see cherry blossoms during that time, but I know I can't. My time is limited once everything starts to melt. Unless there's a Gathering, I can't wake up again until everything that's supposed to be is covered in snow again.”

Tomohisa watches as he makes a snowball. Ryuji has this way of sounding distant when talking about certain things.

This was one of them.

Without thinking, Tomohisa asks, "What's it like? When it ends for you?"

It was something he'd never been able to bring himself to ask Ryuji before. He didn't feel like he had a right to. No matter how briefly, he was allowed to experience the other Seasons. Ryuji wasn't so lucky. He was tied down to the snow itself. Without it, he wouldn't be able to exist. Tomohisa is aware it isn't easy for Ryuji when Winter nears the end. Right away, he regrets asking what he did. He felt like he was pouring salt into a wound that Ryuji could never fully heal from.

"...it's easier to handle now.” Ryuji dropped the snow he'd been holding. He walked to Tomohisa's side and leaned against him. Tomohisa started to put his arm around his shoulders then hesitated. He wasn't sure if Ryuji noticed or not. “I didn't like it at first. You know that. That first year, it...it was scary. I used to hate it. I still don't really like it actually. It feels weird. Uncomfortable. It's different from a normal sleep. It's like...it's like a fog fills my head. It's harder to focus when the snow starts melting, but I still have to make sure things are ready to move into Spring. There's a voice that tells me it's time to rest and I have to listen. I can't just ignore it. I can't control it once it the Season enters it's next cycle. When everything starts melting, I get more and more tired. It's really annoying.”

His words jog something in Tomohisa's memory. Ryuji had mentioned a voice before. He'd been by Ryuji's side that first time he fell asleep because of the Seasons changing. That first time, the pink in his hair was almost completely gone and he'd been crying. He held onto Tomohisa with a weak grip, tears streaming down his face fast and thick.

“ _It's scary, Tomo...I don't want to sleep...make it stop...make the Voice stop...”_

Ryuji fell into that first sleep with tears in his eyes and so afraid. Neither had been prepared for that moment. Just thinking about that day made Tomohisa remember how useless he felt in that moment.

Quietly, Tomohisa asks, "Do you still feel scared now?"

It's only been five years. That's not a lot of time for them to be used to something yet. They were still learning, still adjusting to their roles. Tomohisa wonders how much of the stress Ryuji hides from him that it brings him.

Well. It's not like Tomohisa wasn't guilty of that himself.

"It's not so bad anymore. I mean, so far you're always there when I fall asleep. And you're always there when I wake up. It's like I'm not really alone. So it's not so bad, thinking of it like that. I still don't like it but it I can handle it better now." Ryuji tipped his head back. "What about you? You don't really get much of a full rest. What's it like for you?"

Tomohisa wasn't expecting that question. "It's not bad. I like seeing how Spring turns out and watching the leaves fall in Autumn. Summer is nice but I don't think I can get used to the heat. Waking up is...not really comfortable. But it's manageable.”

Unlike Ryuji, it's not a voice Tomohisa hears. It's easy for him to fall into the deep sleep, but waking up is more difficult. It's like a ringing bell, like an alarm jolting him awake when he needs to check something out and prepare. It takes Tomohisa to adjust to suddenly being awake and a little unnerving. When he tell Ryuji this, Ryuji frowns.

“You really have to deal with that alone?”

“Not really...” Tomohisa starts to say. When he wakes up and needs those moments to adjust, he looks up from where he sits on the floor. He looks towards the person sleeping on the raised, makeshift bed. Without fail, it always puts his heart at ease.

That's when Tomohisa realizes he's never told Ryuji about this.

“When I wake up, you're the first thing I see. I always try to be with you whenever possible.” He says suddenly. Ryuji blinks, confused.

“What?”

“When you go to sleep, I come back to check on you whenever I can. Then once my time to sleep comes, I stay next to you. I know it won't happen, but I worry about you waking up early and no one being there with you.” Tomohisa explains. Ryuji's eyes widen.

“You...you never said you did that. I thought you just went somewhere else to sleep.”

“I thought about it at first but...it didn't feel right. Being too far away from you.”

Pink dusts across Ryuji's cheeks. He leans more against Tomohisa's side, ducking his head so Tomohisa can't see his expression.

“Ryuji?”

“...you're always looking out for me.” Ryuji says just barely loud enough for Tomohisa to hear. “Tomo...thank you.”

Tomohisa smiles softly. This time, he doesn't hesitate when putting his arm around Ryuji.

“I'll always look out for you. I promise.”

* * *

There's a loud borderline shriek that makes Ryuji burst out laughing. He's quick to turn on his heel and runs as fast as he can. He knows how to move through the snow and slide across the ice so he won't fall. The heels of his boots leave marks on the river he slides across. He can hear the person not far behind him but since they weren't as used to this kind of environment, Ryuji had the clear advantage. He hears a branch break followed by cursing and can't suppress his giggles.

Up ahead, he spots a familiar figure. Somehow, his grin manages to grow even more.

“Tomo!” He calls out. “Cover for me!”

He means to run past him and isn't expecting the arm to catch him around the waist. Ryuji blinks, confused. When he realizes he's being held with his back against Tomohisa's chest, he starts to struggle.

“Tomo! Let go, I need to hide!”

“What did you do, Ryuji?” Tomohisa sighs. It would be easier to take him seriously if Ryuji didn't see his smile when looking over his shoulder.

“Nothing much.”

“Ryuji, it's never nothing when you're running like that.”

“I didn't-”

“HEY!”

Both jump at the sudden shout. The look over to see someone walk-or stomp-over to them. He's brushing snow off his dark hair with scowl. His outfit is similar to Ryuji and Tomohisa's, though its clear he's not used to these kinds of clothes or temperature.

“You!” He points at Ryuji. In his hand is a white hat. Tomohisa releases Ryuji, his lips twitching. “Just because you take off doesn't mean I won't know its you! I'd still knows it's you if you didn't leave this behind!”

Ryuji brings a hand to his head and realizes it's bare. His hat must have fallen off while he was running. “Oops.”

“Oops,” Goshi repeats with a roll of his eyes. He gets closer and throws the hat at Ryuji, his scowl getting deeper. “When I wake up, it's bad enough I need to deal with all the damn snow. I don't need you sniping me with snow balls on top of it!”

“What's the point of seeing Winter if you're not going to have some fun?” Ryuji grins. He puts his hat back on and hears Tomohisa say his name behind him and ignores him. “Are the other two with you? I didn't get to see them last year.”

“I haven't seen Kazuna or Momotaro so they're probably still asleep. Guess it's not time for them to check on things yet,” Goshi shrugs. Brings up his hood and shivers. “Let's make this quick, I'm tired and cold.”

“You actually feel cold?” Ryuji blinked.

“You threw snow at me! Of course I do!” Goshi grumbled. His cloak was longer than Tomohisa's and so was his coat. Even half his face was covered by his coat being done up all the way. He eyes Ryuji's outfit with a blank look. “I should be asking how you can wear that without feeling cold at all.”

“We don't feel cold like you,” Ryuji shrugged. He looked up at Tomohisa. “It isn't really that cold right now, is it?”

“This isn't much for us but Autumn weather isn't as cold as this.” Tomohisa smiles. Ryuji hums thoughtfully. He still doesn't think it's that cold but it would make sense. To him, his own outfit was more than enough even when there was snow storms. He thinks about the outfits he sees Goshi and Yuta wear at Gatherings. It would make sense even mild weather like today would be a bit uncomfortable.

They talk things over, filling in Goshi on how things have been. Ryuji knows the other two talked already while he was asleep, but now Goshi had to know how Winter was going after the shift over in Seasons.

When Goshi mentions one particular thing, Ryuji grimaces and turns around. When he walks away, the other two don't comment on it. He doesn't go far. He leans against a tree and waits for the talking to end.

Shortly after he woke up this time, Tomohisa told him a little of what Goshi had to say and what Momotaro said before that. Ryuji could already feel it, but to hear it again in more detail was hard.

Things weren't good this year.

Too much birth in the Spring was what Kazuna passed along from Kento. Nothing really grew this Summer. There wasn't much to scavenge during Autumn despite the others efforts. Ryuji's already noticed the effects of it but now he can't ignore it after hearing Goshi's frustration. Ryuji will have to work to balance it out. After he did his job, Tomohisa will eventually bring a storm and Ryuji would have to do everything one last time.

Ryuji crosses his arms, almost like he was hugging himself. He looks up to see past the leafless branches and at the too blue sky.

With a small sigh, he pushes away from the tree. He looks over at the two talking for a minute longer before leaving.

He'll have to start soon if they want to avoid a long Winter this year.

***

It was snowing when Tomohisa found him. Ryuji can't remember when he last saw him. He wasn't even sure how long he'd been kneeling in the snow by the time he appeared. He didn't turn to look at his partner, instead remaining as he was and continued to stroke the fur on the animal that laid before him. It's body had long since lost it's warmth but Ryuji couldn't bring himself to stop.

“This is the fourth one this week...” he said quietly. “It's how it's supposed to go. Because there's been an increase in population, their food becomes so scarce. It'll only get worse if we don't do something about it now. It's no surprise it has to be like this. It's what we have to do. What I have to do...”

He tries to remain detached. It's not the first time he's had to do this nor will it be the last. It had to be done, or else everything will be thrown off too much and cause a chain reaction in the area. It's what being a Guardian meant. It's what he learned to accept before his role started.

Ryuji knew all this. Yet he couldn't stop the guilt that filled his chest, knowing this is what he had to do. That he was the one taking life away faster, that he couldn't give it back-not yet-no matter desperately he wanted to. He had to take it away the limited chances they had.

He hated this.

He didn't want to make things suffer.

His job was to watch over and protect life during Winter.

Why did this have to be a part of it?

There was a touch on his shoulder, startling him. He hadn't heard Tomohisa get closer to him. Close enough to kneel beside him. Ryuji looked up at him. Seeing the concern in those blue eyes make his throat feel tight, his chest restricted. His vision blurred as his composure started to break.

Tomohisa cupped Ryuji's cheeks in his hands, his touch warm. Ryuji was surprised when he realized his hands were bare. A rare moment when he removed his gloves.

Now that he thinks about it, he hasn't felt Tomohisa's bare hands since that day they first met all those years ago.

“It's okay to mourn them, Ryuji,” Tomohisa said quietly. His thumbs stroked gently across Ryuji's cheeks. “The fact it hurts so much just shows how much love you have in your heart for them.”

That did it. Whatever control Ryuji had left finally snapped and he could no longer hold back his tears. He pushed Tomohisa's hands aside so he could wrap his arms around his neck and hide his face in his shoulder, holding onto him in a desperate grip. He felt Tomohisa put his cloak over him before returning the embrace just as tight.

He never let go of him. Even long after Ryuji's tears finally dried up.

* * *

As the years pass, they fall into their roles easier and easier. Tomohisa is used to short sleeps and Ryuji takes everything in stride. They've both gotten stronger, can handle the strain a better.

Usually, they stick together, though every now than one of them will wonder off for a short while to explore alone. They never part for long. The longest was when Ryuji disappeared for just over a week. When Tomohisa saw him again, Ryuji was standing among some pine trees. He was kicking at the freshly fallen snow with a frown. Tomohisa watched as Ryuji waved his hand, some snow follows the movement for several seconds before falling down to the ground again.

“I don’t like it when it’s like this. It’s boring to play with.” He complains. Tomohisa shakes his head with a smile and walks over to him.

“You say that every time it’s like this.”

“Because it’s true every time.” Ryuji huffed. He looked over at Tomohisa and gave him a small smile. “Hi, Tomo. Sorry I was away so long.”

“It's okay.” Tomohisa shrugs. Truth be told, he gets anxious when Ryuji's gone too long. But he doesn't want Ryuji to stop doing what he wants so he stays silent about it. Ryuji always comes back and doesn't complain when Tomohisa leaves for a few days himself. There's no reason to bring up such feelings.

Ryuji walks over to another tree. When he’s close enough, Tomohisa flicks his wrist.

The snow on the branches suddenly shakes and Ryuji lets out a startled yelp as he’s covered in it.

“Tomo!”

“Haha, sorry sorry! I couldn’t help it,” Tomohisa laughed. He didn't think Ryuji would make a sound like that. “At least you don’t feel much cold from it.”

“That’s not the point!” Ryuji shakes the snow off of him. If he was able to, Tomohisa knows he'd throw a snowball at him.

As funny is it all was, Tomohisa decided not to push his luck. “Where did you go this time? You were gone longer than usual.”

Ryuji narrowed his eyes, suspicious with the subject change, but let it go.

“I came across a festival. Well, preparations for one. People in the town make ice sculptures and make an event out of it.” Ryuji kicks at the snow again. “I guess they put candles and lights around them so it looks pretty at night. We should check it out.”

“That sounds interesting. It's been awhile since we checked out something like that.” Tomohisa muses. “How far away is it?”

“Hmm...three days I think.” Ryuji tilted his head thoughtfully. “I know where to go though so it might take less time to go back. If we head out now, we should make it back as it's starting.”

“You won't want to rest first?”

“I'm good. If I get tired, you'll just carry me.” Ryuji shrugs. Tomohisa falls into step beside him, following Ryuji's lead as he retraced his steps. He shakes his head at Ryuji's response but knows he's not wrong.

The town Ryuji takes him to isn't too big but there's still plenty of people around. Ryuji had been right about everything being lit up. The lights combined with the setting sun, everything had a soft glow to it.

Everywhere they looked, there were ice sculptures. Some were of animals or objects, a few of people in different poses. Tomohisa's favourite was of a woman dancing while Ryuji always went back to the one of two foxes sleeping.

It seemed like every turn had a group of people talking excitedly with friends or family. Yet everywhere they passed by, no one ever turned to look at them.

“I should be used to it, but it still feels weird humans can't see us.” Ryuji comments. He leans forward, swinging his legs slightly.

“I don't think I'm used to it either,” Tomohisa agrees. At that point, a little girl looked over at them. She seemed confused for a moment, seeing two people sitting on a roof, before smiling and waving. Tomohisa and Ryuji returned the wave and watch as she ran over to whatever caught her interest next. “Only young children seem to sense us but even that seems to be rare.”

“I wonder why that is.” Ryuji looks around. As he takes in the lights around town and the decorations, his expression softens. “It's pretty here. I'm glad we came.”

“I'm glad you came across this place,” Tomohisa looks over at Ryuji. “Is that why you were gone so long? You were here?”

“Here and there,” Ryuji shrugs. “I really didn't plan to be gone so long. I don't think I'll do it again though. Not for that long. It feels weird going around without you. I didn't like it much.”

Tomohisa blinked. He didn't know how to react but Ryuji didn't give him time to anyway. Moving to his feet, Ryuji stretched his arms over his head with a hum.

“Mm...let's keep looking around. I want to see more of the sculptures now that it's darker out.” Ryuji's arm fell to his side as he looked down at Tomohisa with a smile.

Tomohisa stared at him for a moment longer then nodded. “Okay.”

Jumping down, Tomohisa realized Ryuji hadn't followed. When he turned to see what was keeping him, he just heard, “Tomo!”

Tomohisa barely had time to step forward and caught Ryuji just in time. He set Ryuji down on his feet and let out a sigh. “Ryuji, I need more warning than that.”

Straightening out his hat, Ryuji looked at Tomohisa with an eyebrow raised. “You won't drop me, right? So there's no problem.”

“You trust me too much.” Tomohisa says with a wary smile.

“I trust you because I want to.” Ryuji turned on his heel and started down the street. It was less busy with how late it was now. What people were there carried on like normal, no one aware that Ryuji walked past them. “Hurry up, I want see the lake after this!”

Tomohisa frowned, confused. “The lake?”

“They even lit up the lake?”

“I guess they use this for skating.” Ryuji mused. “Or ice fishing. But I overheard someone say they also put lights along the lake for the festival. Something about remembering how much the rely on it for everyday life. I'm not sure if there's a story behind it though.”

Tomohisa hums thoughtfully. He wonders if they could find out any of the stories behind the festival before it ends. An idea occurs to him and he turns to Ryuji. “Since it's lit up, let's skate!”

“What? Wait-“ Tomohisa doesn’t miss the way Ryuji’s breath hitches when he pulls on his hand. He pretends not to notice and continues to lead Ryuji across the ice. Ryuji stumbles a little, his grip tight on Tomohisa's hand. “Tomo! Don’t make me fall!”

“I got you, Ryuji.” Tomohisa reassures. Once they’re in the middle of the lake, surrounded by the lights, Tomohisa turns around to pull Ryuji closer. He holds onto one hand while the other goes to Ryuji’s waist. “You won’t fall. I’ve seen how you move across the rivers we see.”

Ryuji gives him an uneasy look. “Getting from one side of a river to the other is different from sliding on a lake.”

“You’ll be fine,” Tomohisa squeezes his hand. “Do you still trust me not to let you fall?”

Ryuji still looks uncertain. But his shoulders relax and he lets out a small sigh. When he looks away, there’s a light blush across his cheeks.

“Don’t ask me stupid questions. I always trust you. You know that.”

They end up skating on the lake for the rest of the night. As the night goes by, Tomohisa realizes how much Ryuji’s eyes shine in the moonlight.

***

Sometimes, there's no choice but make the storms worse. Make the temperature colder than ever, make the snow continue to fall. Sometimes it's all in one night, others over a few days. Either way, the results bring inconvenience at least, severe damage at worse.

It takes more energy for Tomohisa to oversee times like this. It takes too much out of him and he doesn't know how to act after it all settles. During these times, he gets distant with Ryuji. It's when he's the one to leave Ryuji's side.

Yet as much as they respected the others space, in these moments Ryuji doesn't really allow it to last long. Just enough to give Tomohisa time to do what he needs to, to have time to himself before he finds him. Never letting him stay alone for too long.

Just like what Tomohisa does for him.

"This winter is really harsh. More than the others have been. Even I'm starting to feel the cold." Tomohisa startled at the familiar voice. He felt the other sit behind him, leaning their back against his own. "It happens every so often but it doesn't make it any easier, does it? Even when you plan ahead for it."

"...it doesn't." Tomohisa let out a long breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Tired? You had to go all out this time."

"A little." Tomohisa admits. The answer weighs heavily in his heart.

The pressure against his back disappeared only to return just as quickly as thin arms hug him from behind.

"This year has already been decided but...let's have a beautiful winter next year. A fun one."

Ryuji's voice was soft and comforting. A total contrast from how badly his own hands were shaking. His own grief and rage being difficult to control.

This was the darker side to their duty. They've seen it before, but as Ryuji had said, that doesn't make it any easier.

Tomohisa covered Ryuji's hands, holding them tightly until the trembling stopped for both of them.

They still mourned for the life lost, the life they took away. The difficulties they bring onto others. They shed their tears, grateful to have the other by their side to help ease the burden they carried.

* * *

Ryuji stumbles back from the harsh heat. He would have fallen had it not been for the arm catching and supporting him.

“Are you okay?” Tomohisa's anxious voice it near his ear.

“Y-Yeah,” Ryuji covers his mouth, his face scrunched up from the smoke. “I didn't think it would be so hot from here. Why did a fire break out? Humans don't normally come to this area.”

They had both sensed it at the same time. Something changed, enough to make Ryuji's skin prickle uncomfortably and Tomohisa look almost angry. By the time they found where the source was, the fire had spread a good amount. In the distance, Ryuji could hear a few shouts as people tried putting out the fire with limited supplies.

“I'm not sure.” Tomohisa frowned. He was still holding Ryuji around the waist, like he was afraid to let go. “Are you sure you're okay?”

“This isn't a big enough fire to do anything to me. It's annoying but it doesn't bother me, so don't hover.” Ryuji frowned. Two years ago, a horrible forest fire had broken out. Unfortunately, it happened in an area they were nearby. With the combined heat from the flames, so much snow disappearing at once and loss of so much life between plants and animals, it affected Ryuji greatly.

Ryuji had slept earlier than usual that winter. It also took him longer to wake up. So he couldn't blame Tomohisa for being worried like this, but he wasn't big on the idea of Tomohisa being so overprotective either.

“Let's go. There's nothing we can do to help them right now.” Ryuji sighed. He stepped away from Tomohisa's hold, but reached out to tug on his cloak. “We'll return later. If there's still low flames and embers, you can make it snow to ease it up. It won't do anything if you do it right now.”

Tomohisa looks reluctant to leave like this. Ryuji watches him for a moment then glances where the voices are coming from. “Do you want to stay to look after them?”

He responds right away. “I do.”

Ryuji takes a deep breath. He remembers the look Tomohisa had before they came here. He knows despite that, he won't turn away from this. “...okay. But I can't get closer than this, so you'll have to do it on your own. Will you be okay?”

Tomohisa can handle heat better. He isn't as effected by all this the way Ryuji is. But just as Tomohisa worries about him, Ryuji can't help but do the same.

“I'll be fine.” Tomohisa covers Ryuji's hand with his own. “Wait for me?”

“Sure. Just don't force it until the flames are lower.” Ryuji reminds him. He watches as Tomohisa leaves to check things out and sighs.

“Don't be reckless.” He said says quietly. Tomohisa had a big heart. Especially when it came to humans. Ryuji admired that about him but part of him wished he held back on it.

He stands in place for awhile longer before turning away. He may as well find somewhere comfortable to rest until things settled down.

***

Ryuji blinks several times, trying to clear his head. Tomohisa notices this and puts a hand between Ryuji's shoulders.

“Ryuji?”

“Getting sleepy....”

Tomohisa frowns. He looks troubled. “The colour is starting to fade. Should we start heading back?”

“I'll be okay another month or so. The snow isn't melting just yet,” Ryuji tipped his head back, a teasing smile playing at his lips. “Or are you trying to get rid of me early this year?”

“Never,” Tomohisa replies right away with a weak smile. “I wish we had more time together actually.”

“There's always next Winter.”

“Next Winter.” Tomohisa repeats. Ryuji holds onto his arm. He understands the caution his partner suddenly has.

Ryuji hasn't done much this year to be tired yet. It's not the right time for things to even start shifting yet. He should still have a good amount of energy left but he was starting to feel weak. He may have said he had a month, but he's wondering if he'll be lucky to get a couple weeks before the change happens.

“Hey, Tomo.” He keeps his voice light. “Let's take a detour. There's a few places I want to stop by along the way.”

Ryuji's estimates were right. It was almost exactly two weeks when a wave of dizziness hit him. He could hear a whisper in the back of his head and his knees buckled.

“Ah...” Tomohisa just barely managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

“Ryuji!?”

“...I think it's time to head back for real,” Ryuji said quietly. “It's starting early this year.”

“Are you sure?” Tomohisa frowned.

“Yeah...” Ryuji closed his eyes. That was a bad idea. He already wants to doze off. “You need to start calming things down. No more snowing. I'll be okay for now, but I'll need to focus on making sure things can change over okay. I don't think I'll be able to talk to Tsubasa like she wanted. You'll have to tell her what to look out for with the other Seasons.”

Tsubasa was the one that kept track of everything for them. If Winter was ending early, she'd had to be informed about it.

“I understand.” Tomohisa looked so worried. Ryuji didn't like the look on his face. So he reached up to cup his cheek in his hand and smiled softly.

“Stay with me until I sleep?”

Tomohisa covered his hand with his own. He turned his head, his lips brushing over Ryuji's glove covered palm. “Of course. You never need ask that.”

***

The place where each Guardian chooses to sleep is a secret. It’s not unusual for them not to tell their own Partners about it.

Ryuji never hid from Tomohisa where he intended to rest. Tomohisa was there the first time Ryuji fell into that terrifying first sleep. And he was there the first time Ryuji woke up. He was there for every time afterwards.

If Tomohisa didn’t tell him, Ryuji never would have known that Tomohisa remained by his side the way he does. That Tomohisa checks on him even after he falls asleep. He would have thought his partner stayed away and slept elsewhere.

It was comfort to know that, even with this, Tomohisa was never too far away.

***

Ryuji feels like he’s swaying. The motion makes it even harder to keep his eyes open. Now that he’s so close to it, the Voice has stopped coaxing him to sleep. Still, he tries to fight it off the exhaustion. Even if it’s only a few seconds longer, he tries pushing it off as much as possible.

He doesn't remember when he used up the last of his energy. He doesn't remember being too tired to walk. But he does remember being lifted off the ground and warmth surrounding him with a heartbeat against his ear.

Ryuji feels himself lowered to a soft surface. It takes so much effort just to remain sitting up.

“Just a little longer, Ryuji. Then you can lay down.” Tomohisa whispers. Ryuji nods, head feeling heavy.

Tomohisa removes his hat and cloak for him. He helps Ryuji take off the short sleeved jacket and then his gloves. Ryuji doesn’t know how long his eyes have been closed, only that it takes more strength than it should to open them when he feels a hand on his leg.

He manages to watch Tomohisa ease his boots off and set them aside. When he runs his hand along Ryuji’s calf, Ryuji realizes Tomohisa took his gloves off and almost wishes he didn’t wear leggings the leggings that he did. His partner still doesn't remove his gloves often, but when he does, Ryuji's always surprised at how warm his touch feels.

Distracted with his thoughts, Ryuji wasn’t aware of Tomohisa’s other hand until he was pressing it against his cheek. Right away, he leans into the touch.

Quietly, he was asked, “How do you feel?”

Ryuji blinks slowly. “Sleepy.”

“Are you scared?”

Ryuji shakes his head. He holds the hand against his cheek, his eyes closing. Just as Tomohisa did to him, Ryuji turns his head and speaks against his palm.

“Tomo’s here. You’re always here. I don’t...don’t get scared anymore. You’re always...when I need...you...”

It’s harder to talk. Ryuji’s not sure if his words are clear anymore with the fog filling his head.

He thinks he fell forward because he suddenly feels warm arms around him. He takes a deep breath, sighing in content. Ryuji can feel himself moved around so he’s laying down now. There’s a warm pressure on his forehead. Ryuji so badly wants to open his eyes but he can’t now. Instead, he somehow managed to mumble out, “Tomo?”

“I’m still here,” was the immediate reply. “You can sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up. Goodnight, Ryuji. Sleep well.”

“Mm. Night...” his hand feels warm. He pictures Tomohisa holding it. “Tomo?

He hears a quiet laugh. “Yes?”

“Don't...don't sleep sitting up again...can sleep...sleep here...” Ryuji yawns. He's not sure if Tomohisa understands what he means or if he even responds. He hopes he does though.

Ryuji was so afraid when he first went into a deep sleep. Every part of his being rejected it, fought it, screamed against it. Every time that Voice spoke, it made it worse.

Now, it barely bothers him. He knows how to handle it but most importantly, he had Tomohisa to make it easier. What fear that lingers is pushed away because he knows Tomohisa won't let anything happen to him.

He can sleep knowing everything will be okay.

* * *

There's a point in time when the Season's become difficult. What they can't control mixes into each other too much and throws things off. It's not impossible to handle but the fact it could get worse despite their efforts hangs over everyone.

It's a struggle but they all can manage it. For now, anyway. But as Winter happens either too soon or too later and ending the same way, Tomohisa worries.

He knows Ryuji's even more aware of it than he is. His mood is affected from the way things are going. His smile dims just enough to be noticeable. He seems almost distant at times. It reminds him of when they first saw each other again when they got their roles. He wished he could do something to keep Ryuji's mood up, but it was difficult when he knew why Ryuji was feeling off.

“I wish I could keep the snow around longer for you.” it's a passing thought. One that Tomohisa doesn't mean to say it out loud. Just a whim, wanting to do something for his Partner.

“Where did that come from? All that will do is make both of us exhausted if we prolong too much,” Ryuji frowned and shook his head. “You're not bound to the snow like I am, Tomo. Don't waste your energy trying to let me stay longer.”

“It's not a waste.” Tomohisa frowned.

“If you extend winter too often, then summer will be harsher. We can't throw things off even more.”

“Everything at a balance...” Tomohisa sighs reluctantly.

“The last Gathering...the rumours said it'll get to the point that it'll be harder to keep that balance. Don't take a risk.” Ryuji tapped the toe of his boot against the ground. His brow if furrowed, looking irritated. “Let's just enjoy the months we have together. It's bad enough we can't always do what we want with our own powers. If we push it too much...”

Ryuji doesn't finish that sentence.

He walks over to the small stream nearby and crouches down. He touches the water, making a thin later of ice over it. When Tomohisa follows behind him, he doesn't look back.

“You're upset.” Tomohisa says it more like a statement than a fact.

“...sorry. It's just getting frustrating. My sleep is being thrown off these last few Winters.” Ryuji moves to sit on the ground and hugs his knees. “It's getting harder to be near certain places. I don't know if it's because of the humans or just the Seasons being off lately, but I don't like it. I don't like this feeling and I don't like being around humans right now.”

It's something they both noticed but didn't like to acknowledge. Whenever Tomohisa went closer to high populated areas, Ryuji stayed back. Ryuji temper was starting to get short the longer he stay around them. Lately when he sees humans, he just turns away. Tomohisa doesn't remember the last time they went to a Winter festival.

“Do you really think it's worth being around them so much?” Ryuji asks unexpectedly. Tomohisa wonders what kind of expression he's making.

“Do you really think it's not?” Tomohisa asks back. Ryuji doesn't answer. “They're living beings also, Ryuji. I know you know you still feel that connection. Isn't that why it frustrates you so much?”

Tomohisa knows he's right. Ryuji looks after nature and humans don't really fall under that. Not for him, not for what he does. But because they were living things, Ryuji felt the same need to watch over them also that he does. Yet as time went on, Ryuji found it harder and harder. As areas he once played through became smaller, his irritation towards them grew. He didn't understand why Tomohisa wanted to watch over them so much. Why it was easier for him while Ryuji struggled.

Tomohisa sits beside Ryuji and says quietly, “You don't hate them, Ryuji. There's too much love in your heart to hate them.”

He's said something like that to Ryuji before. A long time ago. He's knows how big Ryuji's heart is despite the distance he pretends to have. He knows how it's starting to wear down on his not knowing what to do about it all.

Ryuji leans against Tomohisa, who wraps an arm around him and pulls him close.

“I know.” Ryuji's voice his barely above a whisper.. “But I still don't like them right now. I don't want my time with you to get shorter. With these rumours and everything going on...I don't want to lose time together.”

Tomohisa feels something strike his heart. He takes a deep breath and turns his head to press his lips against Ryuji's hair.

“That's why we need to enjoy the time we do spend together.”

***

“Is it possible?”

“It's not...impossible,” Tsubasa bites her lip. She looks around the area, her brows furrowed. “If it's done right...it won't throw off the balance. It's not unheard of in the past for it to happen like that. You'll need Kento-San and Kazuna-San's help to get the timing right but...it shouldn't effect them in a negative way.”

“Will it hurt Ryuji at all?” Tomohisa needed to know the risks. This wouldn't work if it brought him harm. Even a little was too much as a risk. “It won't weaken him?”

Thankfully, Tsubasa shook his head. She looked up at Tomohisa with a kind smile. “He'll be tired. He won't be able to stay for long and you'll have to support him. If you don't make it too long, he shouldn't have to sleep longer than normal after. Either way, it won't hurt him if you all work together to make it easier for him.”

Tomohisa let out a relieved breath. He took Tsubasa's hand between both of his and held it tightly.

“Thank you, Tsubasa. I know it's selfish but...”

“But you want him to experience this,” Tsubasa finished. “You're doing this for someone you care deeply for. That isn't selfish. Ryuji-Kun is lucky to have you as his Partner, Tomohisa-San.”

***

Ryuji hasn't been asleep long when Tomohisa wakes him. Only a few months. It's not difficult to wake him but it's not easy either.

Ryuji's face scrunches up when Tomohisa shakes his shoulder. Tomohisa moves his hand through Ryuji's hair, brushing back strands that are missing that bright colour. He trails the back of his knuckles along Ryuji's cheek. It takes awhile and repeatedly calling his name. Finally, Ryuji begins to stir.

“Too soon...” he mumbles sleepily. He curls up on his side with a sigh, his hair falling back over his face. “No Gatherings...”

Tomohisa takes Ryuji's hand and holds it to his lips. He feels the others fingers twitch. “Ryuji, do you trust me?”

That gets Ryuji to open his eyes. Pink peaks through strands of dark hair. His gaze is unfocused and he looks like he's just barely able to stay awake.

“I trust you because I want to.” He says quietly.

“Then if I say to come with me, will you do so?”

There's a pause between them. Tomohisa waits anxiously. When Ryuji starts to sit up, his arms are shaky and Tomohisa is quick to help him.

“O-Okay...”Ryuji yawns. He leans his head forward, against Tomohisa's shoulder. “It better be worth forcing me awake like this.”

Tomohisa presses his lips against Ryuji's hair, near his ear. “It will be.”

***

Ryuji sleeps as Tomohisa carries him. It's warmer and they don't need their cloaks, so it's easy to carry Ryuji on his back. It doesn't take too long to get where they need to go. When he arrives in the field, the sky has turned gray with clouds. There are humans around but not many because of the turn the weather has taken.

The temperature has dropped more than it should at this time but nowhere near what Tomohisa was used. There's a light rain but when Tomohisa closes his eyes briefly and opens them again, it's turn into snowfall. Some melts the moment it touches the ground, most pile up into white spots along the grass.

He doesn't see Kazuna or Kento around but he can sense them in the area. He can feel them trying to adjust to his power and smiles gratefully.

“Thank you,” He says quietly, hoping it carries to them.

He waits a little longer, just enough for the snow to reach the right amount. Then he turns his head, calling out, “Ryuji, you can wake up now.”

“Mm...” Ryuji presses his head against his shoulder. “Five more minutes...”

“I would if I could. I'm already pushing things as it is.”

“Pushing wha...” Ryuji lifts his head and his voice trails off. His arms around Tomohisa's neck become slack and Tomohisa moves to put Ryuji down.

The moment Ryuji's feet on are on the ground, he walks past Tomohisa with hesitant steps. He turns around it a circle with wide eyes.

“These...these trees,” He walks up to the nearest one. He gazes up at the pink and white flowers, his expression one of awe.

“These...these are cheery blossoms, right?”

“They are. They don't stay around for long but that's what makes them so special. You once said that you wished you could see them in person.”

Ryuji turns to Tomohisa with a confused frown. “They're a Spring flower...you're making it snow during this time...how? Won't that...? Kento and Kazu shouldn't be okay with this...”

Tomohisa shrugs with a wary smile. He walks over until he's standing next to Ryuji and looks up at the cherry blossom tree. “Tsubasa said it was okay. She gave permission. It's been done before in the past. It's rare and can only happen so many years apart but...if it rains and the temperature hits just right, I can make it snow without throwing the balance off. If we do it like this, Kento and Kazu won't get affected by it. Neither will the others. It can only be for a couple hours at most though, but it's enough to let you see the cherry blossoms like this.”

“You...you planned this?” When Tomohisa looks at Ryuji, he's staring at the ground where a mix of snow and cherry blossoms petals settle at his feet. “You went to Tsubasa and got permission...so I can see Spring?”

Ryuji sways in place and Tomohisa steadies him with a hand on his lower back. “I know it's getting hard for you. What we do isn't easy, but it's harder for you. I wish I could do more to help you. I can't give you Summer. But if I can give you Spring and show you a sight like this, I'll do whatever I can. As long as it makes you smile, I'll do whatever it takes.”

“...it's not what you say, but how you say it.” Ryuji says quietly. When he looks up at Tomohisa, there are tears falling. “You really will, huh? Try to make me smile. Even do something reckless like this.”

Tomohisa steps closer, wanting to wipe away those tears. Before he can, however, Ryuji suddenly moves to hug Tomohisa tightly around the waist, hiding his face against Tomohisa's shoulder.

“Thank you, Tomo. Thank you...for showing me this. Thank you...”

Once Tomohisa recovered from the shock, he returns the embrace just as tightly.

They didn't have much time left until Ryuji had to return. When he does, he'll have to rest a little long to make up for waking too soon. But right now, this moment was just for them. Something special that they didn't think they'd ever be able to experience together.

* * *

“This is...” Ryuji tilts his head to the side. It only takes him a second to recognize what Tomohisa handed him. “A camellia flower?”

“This is what was in your hair when we met, right?” Tomohisa asks. “You had a flower like this in your hair.”

“Heh, you actually remember that?” Ryuji laughed lightly. “That was so long ago!”

“I just remembered recently, actually.” his Partner admittedly sheepishly. “I came across it and it looked familiar. I only remembered when I came to bring it to you.”

Ryuji removed his glove before brushing his fingers over petals, wanting to feel how soft they were. “I like it. Thank you.”

“I'm glad. It suits you very well,” Tomohisa's joy is very apparent. “Even Winter flowers look like they were made for you.”

“What's with that?” Ryuji rolls his eyes. He tucks the flower into his breastpocket on his jacket, the pinkish red standing out brightly against the white.

Ever since Tomohisa showed him the cherry blossoms the one Spring, it's seems like he's determined to give Ryuji whatever flowers that grow in Winter. Ryuji didn't mind, was even flattered by it, but at one point he had to put his foot down and tell him to tone it down. Now Tomohisa brought him a flower once a month, sometimes twice. A lot better than what it was before.

Ryuji was about to put his glove back on when he glanced over at Tomohisa. A thought occurred to him and he paused. After brief hesitation, he reached for Tomohisa's right hand. Tomohisa easily let Ryuji do what he wanted, though he seemed confused.

“Ryuji?”

He ignored him. He started to take off Tomohisa’s glove, glad it wasn’t as long as his own were. Once free, he put their hands next to each other, the back facing up. Shining up at them, as clear as they were decades ago when they met, were the marks that symbolized who they were. What brought them together.

Ryuji traced over Tomohisa's mark. He wishes he got to see it more. He doesn't understand why Tomohisa keeps his gloves on so much. He wonders if he ever takes them off at Gatherings when he wasn't with Ryuji. Somehow, Ryuji feels like with how little he gets to experience it, everyone else gets it even less. If they got to at all.

“You’re so quiet.” Tomohisa speaks softly. “What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing really. I just...wanted to see it again.” Ryuji shrugged. “You said you remember the flower in my hair. Do you remember what you said when we met?”

“I do,” Tomohisa nodded. He stopped Ryuji's hand, only to start tracing over Ryuji's own mark himself. He had a gentle smile as he did so. “I thought you were a part of Summer.”

“That’s right...” Ryuji looked up, confusion clear. “Why did you think that anyway? If I could tell you were like me, it should have been the other way around, too.”

“You stunned me. I couldn’t really think after you hugged me like that,” Ryuji’s face burned at the reminder of his actions that day. He’d been so excited when he saw Tomohisa, he didn’t think anything of it when he hugged him. “You were so radiant and warm. I thought you had to be part of Summer. I still think you would fit that Season very well. Any Season, actually.”

“If I was Summer or one of the others, I wouldn’t get to see you.” Ryuji pointed out with a frown.

“I know. That’s why as much as I think that, I’m glad we share Winter together. You're the only one I want to share this with like this.”

He sounds so sincere that Ryuji feels tongue tied.

Ryuji looks at their hands. He really likes holding Tomohisa's hands when he doesn't wear his gloves. He likes it when Tomohisa holds them in return. He thinks about all the times Tomohisa's been there when he sleeps and wakes up. How the last and first thing he feels is the warmth from these hands.

“Ryuji.” Tomohisa says his name gently. Ryuji looks up and realizes how close they are. When Tomohisa lets go of his hand, he cups Ryuji’s face with both of his hands. Ryuji closes eyes, holding onto Tomohisa’s wrists.

They stay like this for a long time. Just leaning against each other, taking in the others presence. Tomohisa often said that he thought Ryuji was Summer because he was warm.

The truth was, he was the only one who thought so.

Ryuji was always cold. It’s why it didn’t effect him much. At Gatherings, the others often comment on how cold Ryuji’s hands feel. Even Tomohisa was once told his own hands were freezing despite the gloves he wore. That's just how they were.

But for Ryuji, Tomohisa was the right temperature to him. Not cold, not overwhelming hot.

He was warm.

He made Ryuji feel warm.

He was Ryuji's Summer.

“Is it selfish,” Tomohisa says softly. “To want a forever Winter so I can keep you by my side longer? So I won’t have to miss you when you sleep first?”

“Yes.” Ryuji smiles despite the blunt reply he gives. What was once a hard topic for them was now just something they accepted. “Saying forever...you really do live up to the Prince title.”

“Only your Prince though,” Tomohisa’s thumbs move across Ryuji’s cheeks. Ryuji feels his breath catch. “As long as there’s Winter, I’m only yours, Ryuji.”

The words strike something in Ryuji's heart. Ryuji takes in a shaky breath to steady himself.

“Even if there’s no more Winter...would you still be mine?” His voice sounds too quiet even to his own ears. “Would I be yours if there’s no snow with that Winter?”

It’s a terrifying thought. One that crosses Ryuji’s mind more often than he’d like it to. With how inconsistent things have been, he can't help but worry over it.

He’s bound to snow. If, for whatever reason, that disappears forever then Ryuji disappears with it.

“Even if Winter were to ever disappear, I'll still love you.” Tomohisa puts his arm around Ryuji's waist and pulls him closer. “That wouldn’t stop me from being in love with you, Ryuji.”

Ryuji’s prepared for it but he still takes in a sharp breath when Tomohisa kisses him. His lips are hot, his breath warm against Ryuji’s face. Ryuji leans into the kiss, grateful for the heel on his boots making it easier.

It’s clumsy and awkward, their teeth clicking together when Ryuji opens his mouth to deepen the kiss. They’re inexperienced with something like this yet it still makes Ryuji feel warmer than he ever has before. He feels secure with Tomohisa’s arm around his waist, he feels steady when he wraps his arms around Tomohisa’s neck.

If time is already slow for them, then this feels like it completely stands still. Even if it's only for a moment, right now it feels like it's only them that matters.

When they finally pull away, they’re foreheads are pressed together as they catch their breath. Then Ryuji hugs Tomohisa, hiding his face against his neck. He feels Tomohisa’s soft laugh as one hand rubs along Ryuji’s back.

“I'm yours, too. Even if...if there's nothing tying me down anymore,” Ryuji says quietly. He can feel how still Tomohisa gets and tightens his hold on him. “I'll still be in love with you. That wouldn’t stop me from being in love with you, Tomo.”

They were Guardian's before anything else. But these feelings, at the very least, was theirs and theirs alone. Nothing can take these feelings away from them.

***

More time passes. It becomes harder and harder to keep track of it, even as things change around them.

Some of their friends are replaced with new ones. Some are still around from before.

But what's always consistent is wherever Ryuji is, Tomohisa's not far behind.

“What do you think happens to us once we're all done with this?”

“What do you mean?”

Ryuji held onto the branch over his head. He could feel eyes watching him from below, let the person was waiting for him to slip. Ryuji wanted to roll his eyes. He's only fallen once and it seems as though Tomohisa was never going to let it go.

He takes a couple steps forward away from the tree trunk. Even this far along the branch, it was still thick enough to hold his weight.

“I mean, we're never told what happens to the old Guardians. My predecessor just disappeared and we were told they passed away somehow. Then once we took over, your predecessor disappeared soon after. But they don't tell us why. It's not like we really age after a certain point. When I tried asking once when I was still training, all I was told was that it's what happens when there's a need for a new generation for the Seasons. So what happens? Do we really just disappear? How did we even become like this?”

This being...whatever they were. Ryuji still wasn't sure. Were they Spirits? Some kind of lower level Gods? Something magical given a physical form?

Maybe they weren't meant to know.

“Hm...I'm not sure what the answer to that is.” Tomohisa says. Ryuji looks down and can just make out his thoughtful look. “I've never really thought about it before now. Have you asked the others?”

“I asked Tsubasa during the last change over before I had to sleep. I guess her and Kento have talked about it before at a Gathering. She thinks we turn into humans afterwards. That once we've done what we need to, we get to experience being human.”

“Did she say what Kento thinks?”

“That we become what we are because we were human once. ” Ryuji crouched down, moving until he was sitting on the branch. He started swinging his legs as he continued, “He thinks that something when we die makes us like this. That it can be taken as a blessing or curse being what we are, but I think Tsubasa gets upset when he says stuff like that. I want to ask the others but I can't see most of them until there's another Gathering.”

“Why are you curious about this suddenly?”

“I don't know,” Ryuji stared up at the sky. “I guess it's just...I have to watch over life during all this. But I don't actually know what happens to _us_ afterwards. Or anything about what we are despite us doing this for so long now. It makes me wonder if there's anything else we still need to learn.”

There are many times when his head has been a mess over what they do. Many uncertain times and much frustration. Ryuji still had those moments but he could say he felt more secure about it all in the end.

Still, sometimes he wonders about things and can't help it when those thoughts get away from him. Especially when he wonders if they did become human after this, will he be able to meet Tomohisa again? Will he ever see him again once their time came to disappear?

He hears the snow crunch from below.

“Ryuji, will you come down for a moment?” Tomohisa requests.

“You have to catch me.”

“I always do.” Ryuji smiled when he heard the other laugh. He waited until Tomohisa had walked closer before moving back onto his feet. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he stepped off the branch.

The rush of air around him sent a thrill through him, a feeling that somehow increased when his partner caught him all too easily.

“You have too much trust in me,” Tomohisa said, soundly a little breathless. Tomohisa's touch burned him as he held him in his arms and Ryuji realizes he's not wearing his gloves.

“I trust you because I want to,” Ryuji loosely placed his arms around his neck. “So what did you want to tell me so badly I had to come down? I was having fun up there, you know.”

Tomohisa's smile softened. He leaned down, gently placing a kiss on Ryuji's lips.

“I wanted to tell you that even if we do disappear after all this, I'll always love you. I'll love you even if we become human afterwards. I'll love you even after the very last snowflake melts.”

Ryuji feels how hot his face grows. “....I didn't have to come down for that. I already knew that.”

Tomohisa had a teasing glint in his eye. “I know. I just wanted to see your blush when I told you.”

“Annoying.”

“Ryuji.”

“....What?”

“I love you.”

“...I love you, too,” Ryuji pulled off the glove on his left hand so he could feel the slight chill on Tomohisa's cheek just before it warms up under his touch. He moved his hand to the back of his neck. Pulling him down so he could kiss him once more, he murmured, “Let's stay together. Even after winter disappears with us.”

Tomohisa smiled against his lips, his hold around him growing stronger.

“Even after winter disappears with us.”


End file.
